


Closer Than Close

by Im_No_Angel



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Play, Armpit Kink, Bottoming from the Top, Butt Plugs, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Creampie, Edgeplay, Erections, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Friends With Benefits, Gentle Kissing, Hyperspermia, Large Cock, M/M, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Prostate Milking, Restraints, Riding, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, Situational Humiliation, Vibrators, Warrior Position, Watersports, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_No_Angel/pseuds/Im_No_Angel
Summary: “Don’t tell me you're nearly there already, Yagami-san.”“Hell no. I can go for hours.”
Relationships: Sugiura Fumiya/Yagami Takayuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Closer Than Close

**Author's Note:**

> Back with my favorites. Hope you all enjoy it!

It happened during Friday night, Yagami was feeling more exhausted than usual. And although he was glad more cases were coming to the agency, fighting groups of people, sometimes more than once a day, was beginning to take a toll on him despite being at the peak of physical condition. He considered stopping smoking for a while in order to have even more stamina, but scrapped that idea as soon as it came to mind. There should be something else that he could do in order to feel more energized during work hours.

With heavy eyelids, he went through his phone, looking for online solutions, but none seemed to align with his lifestyle. That was when he remembered the masseuse he befriended, and the way he felt with her administrations on his body made him even more apt to face enemies, although the effects not lasting very long. At 3,000 yen an hour, he expected it to be more rewarding.

And yet, that was the only option he had. That also meant his landlord would have to wait for the rent money a little longer. So, pulling up the message app, he tried to remain awake as he looked for the masseuse’s name in his contact list. Blinking constantly out of exhaustion, he tried to be quick and didn’t even check if he was texting the right person. All he wanted was to feel his muscles stop throbbing in pain.

_‘Hey, could I get a massage sometime? Yagami Detective Agency.’_

Waiting for the reply, he got up and tried to eat something. Rie should have left something for him to eat in his fridge, and surely enough, a nice plate of chicken karaage was right there waiting for him. He ate it quickly, for he was just as hungry as he was tired while waiting for the reply. When it finally came, he had already dumped the empty platter into his sink along with all the others. Just looking at that pile of dishes made him feel even more fatigued.

_‘Sure. I just need to grab my stuff first. Be there in an hour, ok?’_

An hour. Enough time for him to take a nap. Lying down on the couch, he drifted into sleep in a matter of seconds. That would help keep him alert after he woke up for a few more hours. He had also put his phone on vibrate, so nobody else could bother him while he recharged for a little while. The only thing he wanted was to wake up later on and receive an exhilarating massage.

“Yagami-san?”

“Uh? What?” The detective jumped when he heard someone call for him. Wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth, his eyesight got used to the light in the office and was met with the image of his redheaded friend. “Oh, hey Sugiura. Need anything?”

“You sent me a message, remember? Said you wanted a massage.”

“I didn’t-” Yagami interrupted his own speech by quickly grabbing his phone and looking at his last activities. Being both exhausted and tech illiterate, he ended up messaging Sugiura by mistake. An error he attributed to both his and the masseuse’s names beginning with the letter S. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to contact you.”

“Well, I’m already here. You’re not gonna decline my capable hands now, are you?”

Yagami tried to message the right one this time. Unfortunately for him, the masseuse replied saying that she didn’t have time for any more clients that night. He lifted his head to face the man sitting on the armchair. He didn’t have many options, and since Sugiura was willing to help, he decided to accept the offer. At least it wouldn’t set him back three grand, and if the redhead was good, he could feel less tense.

“Guess not.”

“I need you to drink this before we begin.”

The detective had a suspicious look on his face as he watched Sugiura pull a huge bottle out of his bag. It probably contained two pints of water inside it, and although not being someone who hydrated himself as much as he should, he wasn’t going to question his friend’s advice when he was so desperate to feel less like the zombies in _Kamuro of the Dead_. Taking the bottle in his hands, Yagami began drinking, but soon as half a liter was down his gullet, he stopped, not enjoying the taste as he would with alcoholic beverages.

“Everything.”

“ _Ugh_ , fine. As long as I don’t feel this sore anymore…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you,” Sugiura said with a smile that should have been a warning to the detective. Standing up, he positioned himself behind the armchair and patted the backrest cushion, signaling for Yagami to move there. “Now, remove your clothes and take a seat.”

“Fair enough.”

Yagami stood up from the couch, and after putting the empty bottle aside, he removed his leather jacket, succeeded by his white shirt. Moving around his coffee table, he sat down and closed his eyes as Sugiura’s scented and moisturized hands made contact with his broad shoulders. Groans and moans of pain could be heard at first as the redhead worked on easing those knots, until it progressively turned into a pleasurable sensation. Who knew his friend had such an unusual talent?

“Oh, wow. You’re full of surprises, huh, Sugiura?”

“Guess so. But, even a guy like you needs a break. You weren’t kidding when you said you were sore, though. These are the most tense muscles I’ve ever felt. How long have you been feeling like this?”

“A couple of weeks. But I sucked it up. Recently it just got - _ow_ \- unbearable.”

“Well, this should make you feel as good as new,” Sugiura affirmed as he now saw the detective smiling, his eyes closed and his head thrown back as he let out appreciative sounds in response to his ministrations. “I’ll be surprised if you can still perform tonight.”

“Hm?”

Sugiura then moved his hands from the other man’s shoulder blades and placed them over the defined pecs, caressing them lightly. A pleasure-filled sound could be heard, but no resistance. Yagami was enjoying those hands working his muscles like that. It has been a while since he was touched properly, so the redhead’s skilful kneading was a welcoming change to his lack of sexual engagement.

The acrobat now rubbed his entire torso, which caused his breathing to become laboured. Sugiura could feel his friend’s nipples getting progressively harder whenever his palms went past the dark nubs. Seemed like it’d be easier than he initially thought. And leaning his head towards Yagami’s, he placed an upside kiss upon the detective’s lips, making it quick and sweet and causing the taller man to laugh in disapproval when it ended too soon for his liking.

“Heh. Interesting stuff.”

“Ok, pants off now, buddy.”

“What?”

“This is just the beginning. I’m far from being done here.”

Yagami was taken aback by such a request. He had no idea where it was going, but if it led him to a full body massage or a happy ending, he wasn’t complaining. Promptly kicking his sneakers off and removing his socks, he then unbuckled his belt and slid his jeans down his long legs, now sitting on the armchair in nothing but a pair of old white boxers. He wasn’t the kind to feel ashamed, and this was not enough reason to be either.

“Can you lie down on the couch now?”

“Sure, no problem.”

For half an hour, Sugiura worked on his friend’s back, going from his deep triceps, along his broad shoulder blades, down his expansive lats until he reached his defined upper glutes. All the while, Yagami felt his muscles relax more than he believed was possible, as he breathed in the citric scent of whatever lotion the redhead was coating his skin with. And just before he could fall asleep again, his friend told him to sit back on the armchair. If he was about to get even more, he was more than ready to receive whatever the acrobat was willing to give him.

Sugiura repositioned himself in front of the chair, taking a seat on the coffee table and lifting the taller man’s legs up so both of his feet were on his lap. He started rubbing the left one, causing Yagami to sink further into the cushion as he felt himself relax for the first time that month. He also didn’t do much to stop himself from moaning louder than before, causing Sugiura to chuckle at how easy it’d been up to that point.

“What a break, huh?” The redhead now paid attention to each toe, making sure to work the tension out of them before dragging his knuckles along the expanse of Yagami’s sole. After repeating the same process on the other foot, he set them both down. “I can tell you’re feeling better already.”

“You’re telling me. I wish we had done this a long time ago. Now I’m glad I ended up messaging you instead.”

Sugiura now placed his hands over each of the detective’s thighs, making circular motions over the quadriceps. The action caused Yagami to feel more excited than he thought he would. He watched those hands get really close to his crotch, just enough to tease him. It didn’t surprise him when a tent began to form in his underwear, signaling to the redhead he was enjoying it far more than he should.

“Sorry,” Yagami apologized as they both looked down at the organ that was now fully erect, lurching forcefully against the stained cotton. Even if Sugiura didn’t work him to completion, he would probably masturbate to the feeling of his touch once he was gone. Internally, he hoped for the first option to be what he’d receive. “I just haven’t had much time for myself lately.”

“It’s ok. Just enjoy it. That’s what I’m here for. Hands,” Sugiura requested and the detective extended them towards him. Once he began kneading his fingers, Yagami threw his head back and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the raging erection he was supporting. That’s when he felt something around his wrists as they were pulled all the way to the back of his head. He decided not to overthink, but soon as he realized he couldn’t move them, his eyes shot open. “And now, for the main attraction…”

“Sugiura? Why did you tie me up?”

“It’s part of the procedure, silly,” The redhead now rummaged in his bag. Pulling out a vibrator, he turned it on and the buzzing sound caused Yagami’s boner to jump excitedly. He was all for sex games, but being completely unaware of what his friend had in mind both excited and frightened him. “Didn’t Kaito-san tell you?”

“Huh? Kaito-san?”

“Yeah, we do this every week. And since you contacted me, I assumed you knew all about it.”

The detective couldn’t deny that he’d seen Kaito more invigorated lately. He was still far behind when it came to chases, but his fighting endurance had increased considerably. If Sugiura was behind that, it could only mean he was good at it. While his logical sense screamed at him to not allow it to continue, his cock let out a glob of precum imagining being serviced completely from head to toe to… head.

“If you want me to stop, just let me know and I’ll be on my way.”

“No. If Kaito is ok with it, I should be fine too,” Yagami agreed on receiving the second part of the treatment, although unsure of what it entailed. It wasn’t the first time he was tied up and if what awaited him was one-tenth of his last experience, it should be exhilarating. “Go ahead. Give me everything you got.”

A clear smile spread over Sugiura’s face, comparable to the one on his mask. With the vibrator still humming in his hand, he grabbed the bottle of oil he had been using on the extent of Yagami’s body so far, and squirted a generous amount over the tent formed by the detective’s erection. As it soaked the fabric, the undergarment became translucent, making the tanned cock underneath even more visible. Yagami hissed at the cold substance, while his boner twitched frantically even after reaching maximum hardness.

“Well, well… What do we have here?” Sugiura sat down on the coffee table, between the taller male’s usual manspread, and moved the device closer to the seven-inch member until it finally came in contact with the head. Yagami fidgeted on his seat, toes curling as he felt his cockhead being stimulated. “Don’t tell me you're nearly there already, Yagami-san.”

“Hell no. I can go for hours.”

“Let’s see if you have the balls then,” Pressing the machine against Yagami’s testicles, the redhead watched them tighten as another spurt of precum was pumped out of them, quite difficult to spot through the now-soaked underwear. Sugiura could tell by the way the detective’s muscles flexed that it had been a while since he’d had it this good. “I’d like to see how much these can hold.”

“You’ll be in for a surprise,” Yagami never told anyone he had been blessed with hyperspermia. And one of his favorite things to do was to shock his partners with his massive loads during intercourse. That also gave him a much higher sex drive, which required his attention constantly. Given how skillful Sugiura seemed to be with servicing a dick, he could tell that by the end, it would be undoubtedly messy. “Shit!”

The acrobat increased the setting, making the vibrator hum louder. Yagami gritted his teeth. He felt like his cock was going to tear a hole through his boxers. He had never been this hard, and the elastic around it was struggling to keep it in check, as the waistband was hovering inches over his abdomen. His body shone under the weak light of the agency, thanks to the way Sugiura coated it with the scented oil.

“Now it’s time for a closer inspection,” The redhead said, putting the device away for a second, then grabbing the sides of Yagami’s underwear and pulling it down his legs until it pooled around his ankles. It made the detective’s cock to bounce out of it like a coiled spring, slapping wetly and loudly against his lower abs before pointing upwards. Sugiura grabbed it and pulled it down as far as he could before letting go so he could watch and hear it messily bouncing around again. He repeated the motion a few times, giggling at how entertaining it was to witness. “Heh, I could do this all day.”

“Ok, that’s enough,” Yagami was beginning to grow impatient. Now the soreness from earlier was beginning to creep back into his body. Having his wrists tied behind his head and all the way to the armchair’s legs started to become an uncomfortable position for his arms to be locked in. At this point he felt like this second part was more for Sugiura to have his fun with him than the other way around. Too bad his cock would probably want anything as long as it got to release. “Can we get back to it now?”

“Hey, no need to try and rush things just because you’re on the small side.”

“Small? Are you out of your mind?”

Sugiura knew his friend was far from being considered less than ideal, but just the response he got showed how easy it was to push his buttons. He now squatted down beside the armchair, once more using the vibrator on his friend’s leaking equipment, before licking the dark nipple right in front of his face. Yagami moaned in response, already feeling the increasing heat in his body causing him to sweat.

“Hurt ego much?” The redhead now moved his mouth to Yagami’s exposed armpit. He dragged his tongue across the short hairs, which just began to grow damp, giving it a salty flavor. Yagami has been so busy the past week that he didn’t have time to properly take care of himself. And seeing Sugiura lick him, unfazed, caused his balls to tighten constantly. Being a freak like he was, it was hard to not feel turned on by it or contain his sounds, until he felt a giggle against his underarm. “No need to be jealous of Kaito-san.”

“Untie me…” Yagami started, having to pause for a second as his breath became more laboured, and to take a second to watch Sugiura place a kiss on each of the six muscles that formed his defined abdomen. “ _Huff_ … And I’ll show you how _small_ I am, asshole.”

“Ah, speaking of which,” Sugiura pulled away, going back to the front of the armchair and reaching down. Once he grabbed the boxers that were still bound around Yagami’s ankles, he pulled them up, causing the detective’s long legs to follow. The leather groaned as the taller man’s body shifted upon it, until Sugiura hooked the worn out underwear behind Yagami’s neck, locking his legs upwards and exposing his most private area. “Let’s see how long you can last.”

The redhead grabbed his friend by the buttocks, placing each thumb on either side of the puckered hole between them. Ghosting his fingers upon the short hairs around the entrance, Yagami’s whole body twitched involuntarily. He then pressed his digits around it, causing it to clench immediately. Yagami looked at his own cock jumping eagerly, begging for attention and leaving a drop of precum each time it came in contact with his stomach.

As if that weren’t enough, Sugiura began pressing his lubed up index finger inside. He kept going until he found the small gland. The detective silently thanked the heavens when his cock was taken in hand and pumped while his prostate was milked. It was then that Yagami realized that Sugiura was a professional. Last time he had his insides worked over like that was in a sauna the month before. Only now, he was completely at the redhead’s mercy.

“Yeah, keep pumping…” Yagami suddenly urged the younger man on, feeling himself getting closer. At that point, he didn’t care if a client barged into the agency and found him in such a compromising position. He tugged against the bounds that restrained his arms, in a vain attempt to try to free himself. The soreness was back now, and the strength required to pull off such a feat simply wasn’t present at the moment. The only thing that he achieved was gritting his teeth, his face flushed from the effort, before announcing, “Gonna cum!”

Unfortunately for him, just as he was about to unload, Sugiura removed his finger from inside his ass and let go of his dick. Yagami huffed as he was just denied an amazing orgasm. His body was drenched in sweat as he watched his cock now jump in frustration, his tight balls retracting to their previous position. He was angry at being played till the very edge of his climax, only for it to be dismissed and for his walls to clench around nothing.

“That wasn’t very impressive, Yagami-san. Not only are you not much of a looker downstairs, but you also have trouble holding it in,” Sugiura mocked, pulling a butt plug from his bag. Now that an orgasm wasn’t imminent anymore, the redhead pushed the rubbery toy into Yagami’s hole until the base of the toy firmly secured it inside it. “I can help you last longer, you know.”

“Is that what you’re here for?” Yagami was still trying to regain his breath. The position he found himself in wasn’t helpful either. But his biggest frustration was that the item inside him wasn’t big enough to trigger an orgasm. He could barely feel it pressing against his prostate while his balls were already full and ready to empty their contents. “And I don’t need your help. Untie me and I’ll show you what a real man can do.”

“Hum, that’s a nice offer. You sure know how to sell it. Should I take it? Eh, I’ll pass.”

“Fuck you…”

“You wish.”

Sugiura now unhooked his friend's underwear and let the taller man lower his legs until his feet were back on the floor. The old pair of boxers were probably garbage now, considering how loose the elastic was after being put under so much strain. Yagami was furious, more at himself than anybody else. This was the second time the redhead had outsmarted him. It was quite a major flaw for a detective like him.

“Once I’m free, your ass is mine!”

“Fat chance. I know how to tie a knot. Besides, it’s not like you asked me to stop anyway,” Sugiura stood up and positioned himself behind the armchair. He rubbed his friend’s sweaty torso, just as he did before, groping the defined pecs and paying extra attention to the erect nipples, while watching Yagami’s cock spasm in earnest. “And judging by how hard you are right now, I’d say you are still waiting for me to finish you off.”

“ _Urgh_ …” Yagami groaned as he felt the redhead wrap his hand around his raging erection, pumping it slowly while the other still worked on the hard nub on the right side of his chest. The citric scent from the body oil was now replaced by the raunchy smell of Yagami’s sweat and the musk that emanated from his private area. And to deepen his demise, he was beginning to feel a massive urge to urinate. All the muscles in his body flexed, making them even more pronounced, as he tried to conceal all the overwhelming sensations that overtook him. “You’ve had your fun, now let me cum, dammit!”

Sugiura didn’t reply, he just buried his face in the detective’s neck, kissing the beautiful skin under his lips. At the same time, he began to jerk his friend’s cock faster while roughly pinching his nipple. Yagami was panting once more, feeling the impending orgasm he was denied before coming back. Thrusting his hips as best as he could, he fucked the acrobat’s hand, not caring if he made a mess in his office. All he wanted was to empty his balls and rush to the bathroom so he could relieve his bladder as well. He should have known better. It wasn’t going to be that easy.

Like clockwork, Sugiura let go of his cock, just before he could tip over the edge of orgasm. His cock lurched once, a thick, pearly white line of precum dribbled out of the head, and pooled on the leather underneath it. Yagami grunted, pulling onto the bindings, hard enough to leave marks on his wrists. He longed for the pleasure from a climax, so much he could taste it in his dry mouth. Sweat rained from his forehead, toes curled so hard the nails became white from the exertion.

“Oh, not again! Fuck…" Yagami complained, not even the feeling of the redhead’s lips against his skin, which would probably have been enough to have him squirting like a geyser. Looking down at his neglected organ, he could tell his testicles were fuller than usual. His dick twitched as he remembered Kaito had also been through such treatment. In his deprived mind, he could only picture Sugiura dominating a big man like his best friend this easily, and the image turned him on even more. “Why do you keep doing that? What’s the point of it?”

“Told you I’d help you with your prematureness issue,” Sugiura started and could hear the detective growl in disagreement. Walking around once again, he sat back on the coffee table, proceeding to remove his sneakers and socks. “Don’t worry, though, I won’t do it again this time.”

Silently, Yagami looked at his friend’s toes. Given his high sex drive, he was naturally a man with many kinks. One of them was his slight attraction to some of his partners's feet. But he rarely got to act out on it, for when he proposed hostesses for him to worship theirs, it usually ended with them slapping him across the face. And if Sugiura planned on blessing him with his, he was glad he didn’t unload yet.

“Well…” Sugiura squirted a bit of the lubricant over his soles and lifted them so they wrapped around his friend’s cock. Rubbing them back and forth across the length of Yagami’s erection, he smiled at the way the detective was so easy to predict. Panting, the taller man was now trying to hold back and enjoy the sensation. He hated that Sugiura was smart as a whip, almost to the point of reading his mind on what would get him off. “I have to say, I knew you were a freak, but I didn’t imagine it’d be this much.”

“And what does that make you?”

“Good question. What am I? Eh, beats me.”

Yagami closed one of his eyes, partially from pleasure, but he didn’t want to miss any second of the acrobat using his feet to please him. He clenched around the butt plug as Sugiura now pressed a sole against the underside of his cock, trapping it between his foot and the wall of muscles on the detective’s stomach. While dragging it up and down, he used the toes on the other one to tease at Yagami’s balls, almost as if curious of what was inside them.

“Whatever. Just let me cum now, ok? No more games or mocking.”

“I promise.”

Yagami didn’t know if he believed that, but he was way too horny to miss the opportunity. With the redhead’s feet back in their previous arrangement, he thrusted his hips, to fuck the soles that surrounded his member. He could feel the build up again, his balls couldn’t store much sperm in them anymore. After waiting so long, he would finally be able to coat a cute one’s feet with his cum, and by the way his testicles felt heavier than usual, it was going to be quite the experience.

“Fuck, fuck…” Yagami chanted, hips now moving erratically, the base of the butt plug dragging across the cushion, giving him just a little bit more of pleasure. He was so focused on the movements of his cock between his friend’s feet that he didn’t see Sugiura pulling his phone from his pocket and recording him irrationally seeking orgasm using another person’s soles. “ _Grrr_ , yes!”

“And here is the best detective of Kamurocho.”

“Hm?” By the time Yagami looked up and realized what was going on was already too late. This time he was successful in reaching the climax. Only it didn’t happen how he pictured it in his mind. “No, wait!”

Just as he felt the first spurt travel up the length of his cock, he watched as Sugiura pulled his feet away from it. Even with nothing to coax it out of him, he still squirted heavily into the air, grunting every time a rope of cum made its way out of his dick. But even as he violently gushed sperm, it didn’t feel as satisfactory as he had hoped. He unsurprisingly tugged, still trapped, looking at Sugiura with pleading eyes, as if begging to stroke his dick, finger his ass or play with his nipples again. Anything to not make it feel like a wasted orgasm. But after eleven substantial spurts of semen rained on his six pack, nothing else could be done.

“Seems like I owe you an apology, Yagami-san. Gotta say, I am quite surprised.”

“You done being a son of a bitch? Can you untie me now?”

“And miss having you do that for me again? No way.”

“ _Ungh_!” Yagami exclaimed as he felt his friend grab his cock and pump him like he should have a few seconds before. He fought against the bindings, the overstimulation becoming quite unbearable. The load ran down the sides of his torso, now less sticky because of the sweat that had been there previous to his explosion. As if it weren’t enough, his bladder was now to the bursting point, so full, he felt like a water tower. Scrunching up his face, he tried to alert his friend. “Sugiura, stop… I-”

“Gonna cum again so soon? You really have a problem holding it in, don’t you?

“No, I mean…”

Before the warning could be issued, there was another spurt, this time of urine. Sugiura didn’t seem to be taken by surprise and quickly decided to make the best out of it. Putting the phone down, he placed his now free hand on top of the squirting cockhead, pressing his palm against it. It caused the flow to spread everywhere as he rubbed the tip of the detective’s member. Yagami felt his sweaty thighs now wet with his own piss, running down his legs and flexing feet until it soaked the rug.

Now he knew why Sugiura told him to drink all that water. He wished he could just stand up and force his manhood past those cock-sucking lips and have him drink every last drop of his urine. Better yet, just pop the head of his dick into Sugiura’s asshole and fill him up until he was bloated with it. If only he could free himself. Then he could have his payback against the jester.

“Look at you go!” Sugiura cheered, as he pumped the last of his friend’s piss out of the bladder. The liquid loudly dripped from the sides of the former lawyer’s thighs and onto the rug. “You’re gonna have a hard time cleaning this up, buddy.”

“Sugiura,” Yagami panted, feeling completely drained. Usually, he was the one who made his partners feel like that after sex. But the redhead was able to pump him dry and still make him drip. “Tell me this was the last.”

“I’m almost done. Think you can get it up for me again?”

Yagami looked down between his legs, looking at his half-mast boner, which bounced lightly with uneven spasms. The request didn’t seem like much, considering his previous encounters, but at this point, he didn’t have much choice other than hopefully being able to feel good about the next time he orgasmed. To think Kaito was able to endure all of this every week seemed insane. But he had to admit, his depraved nature still wanted more.

“I don’t know.”

“This should help you make up your mind,” Sugiura then began removing the rest of his clothes. The detective observed with complete adoration as more skin was revealed. Although quite thin, Sugiura had the perfect body for a twink. Hairless aside from trimmed, pitch-black pubes, flawless skin and perfect proportions. But what he loved the most was the way Sugiura was slightly bow-legged, almost as if he was given naturally spread legs to be fucked constantly. And his cock, which had been flagging until then, started swelling up once more. “I knew you would end up agreeing with me in the end.”

Scooping a dollop of Yagami’s cum on his fingers, the redhead laid back on the coffee table, pressing a semen-coated digit against his own hole. Sugiura had his legs folded to his chest, smiling at how the taller man watched, transfixed, as he prepared himself. Yagami licked his lips as he saw the middle finger disappear past the rim. If he wasn’t tied down, he would have buried his face in there and eaten him out already, while his cock just waited for the consent to be inside the acrobat.

“Keep going…” Yagami encouraged, as his prayers were answered and another digit joined the one working the redhead open. Hypnotized by the scissoring of those fingers, he secretly hoped Sugiura wouldn’t go all the way and leave his own hole tighter than it was supposed to be, so he could bust his insides open with his cock and get some payback. To his disappointment, a third one was soon added, but that didn’t make his cock any softer. “Let me see it.”

Sugiura took the hint and pulled his fingers out in order to spread his rim and allow his friend to take a good look into his depths. Yagami moaned and leaked constantly as he saw some of his previous load stuck to the walls of the redhead’s insides. That made him eager to fuck his friend until they both passed out. This time, he would force Sugiura to take all of his next batch of cum, even if it overflowed his ass.

“Ride me,” Yagami said, and with a smile, Sugiura stood up and looked down at the horny detective. He was working on the last of his energy. He would cum inside the acrobat even if it was the last thing he would do. What he didn’t expect was Sugiura lifting his legs and folding him in half once again, this time without the underwear holding his ankles together. The redhead was going to ride that cock, but not in the conventional way. “What the? You wanna give me a heart attack?”

“Heh… Just relax, ok?”

And so, reaching behind him, Sugiura took hold of his friend’s already lubed up erection and slowly descended on it, practically straddling the back of Yagami’s thighs, which were still not fully dried up from his piss, let alone his abs, now sticky as his cum became less hydrated. He was wrong though. This was the most compromising position he had ever been in his life. Anyone who took a peek inside the agency through the windowed door would easily see him being ridden by a pretty guy while also having a clear view of his plugged up asshole and his legs in the air.

Before he could ponder about it any longer, Sugiura now finished going down, enveloping his cock in a delicious heat. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he grunted and twitched inside his friend. With small bounces, the redhead began to ride him, the sound of their skin slapping became louder and louder as he built up a rhythm. Both also moaned in unison, working in seeking their own orgasms.

“Kiss me, Yagami-san,” Sugiura said in a pleading tone. The detective closed his eyes and tried as best he could to pull his face upwards to meet those soft lips, for he wanted to taste them again. But when his lips came in contact with a cold, hard surface, he opened his eyes in surprise, only to realize Sugiura had his jester mask on. “Way too easy.”

Yagami couldn’t deny it. He felt like nothing more than a fuck toy now, and at that moment, he didn’t care if he was seen as one. All he cared about is to let out another load, this time filling up the acrobat that so skillfully rode his dick. The pace was now getting the best out of them, for Sugiura reached down to stroke his own member and Yagami pulled onto the bindings as he could feel another orgasm approaching.

The armchair began to protest under their combined weight, as the leather also creaked along with their movements. Sugiura removed his mask, cheeks now flushed as the detective looked up at him as if he were one of the seven wonders. The redhead was nearly there, thanks to how well Yagami stretched him. It really was quite a nice cock, but he would never admit it.

“Cum inside me, Yagami-san.”

The request was like an order for the detective to follow. His whole body flexed and it ended up being too much for Sugiura’s knots, which snapped and freed him from his prison. His hands went straight to his friend’s ass, to help him bounce even faster on his cock, until Yagami felt his balls drawing up one last time, finally unloading how he was supposed to for the first time in a week.

Yagami growled as he came, using one of his hands to bring the acrobat’s head down for a proper kiss. He felt Sugiura moan into his mouth as he filled him up. Although not as big as his first one, it was still enough to have some of his cum being too much for Sugiura’s rim and going past it, as the redhead weakly moved his ass up and down on top of his cock and caused it to pool around his now empty balls. Yagami clenched his own hole so hard that it squeezed the butt plug out of it before it crashed onto the still-damp rug.

To finish the mess, Sugiura squirted his own load on top of his friend’s already sticky chest. Ribbons of semen adorned his pecs and abs once more, and they both were covered in their own sweat from such an effort. Parting the kiss, they both panted, until they had enough energy to move. Sugiura dismounted his friend’s softening dick, allowing the detective to finally stand up, even if with a little difficulty.

“Same time next week?”

Yagami was surprised at the younger man’s question, which sounded as if Sugiura had only been there giving him a massage. He rubbed his wrists, which had marks that would probably last a few days. As much as he wanted to just tell his friend to fuck off, he was more than willing to repeat the experience, although he didn’t feel as “brand new” as he was promised.

“Might as well. It’s not like I got anything else on the side.”

“This first time was on me, but you better pay for the next one.”

“Pay? How much do you charge?”

“¥9,000.”

“What? Don’t you have a discount for friends or anything?”

“That is the price with the discount already,” Sugiura said, using a few moist towels to clean himself up. He didn’t expect his friend to fill him up that much, but he wasn’t complaining. Yagami watched him attentively, already feeling like he could go again, before he felt the redhead cleaning him up as well. “I’d appreciate a ‘thank you’ at least for now.”

“Thanks, I guess… I feel like I’ve been run over by a truck, though.”

“You won’t regret it.”

Once they were both clean and dressed, Sigura left, and the detective crashed on his sofa like he hadn’t slept for over a month.

* * *

During the course of the next week, Yagami felt completely recharged. Not only was he easily taking down enemies, he was also back at being one level above Kaito again. By the time Friday arrived, they playfully sparred with one another, but Yagami quickly had the upper hand, lifting his best friend like he weighed nothing and, unsurprisingly, the bigger man finally waved the white flag after being tossed around a few times without any opening to retaliate. 

“You take an extract or something?” Kaito questioned as the detective helped him up. “Felt like I was fighting a beast.”

“Nah, I just had a visit from a specialist. You should know all about it.”

“As long as you ain’t using steroids, keep it up, you seem refreshed. Up for a drink at Earth Angel, though?”

“I’ll pass. We got a case tomorrow morning. Seems kinda urgent. I'ma need your help, so you better crash early too.”

“Whatever you say, man. See ya later.”

Once he was inside the agency, Yagami sat down on his old couch and stared at his armchair, recalling the events that took place there seven days before. ¥9,000 now didn’t seem like too much for Sugiura to work all of his frustrations out of his dick. Smiling to himself, he pulled his phone from his pocket and opened the message app. He better be able to get an appointment before Kaito had the same idea.

_‘I have some free time. Can I have another massage?’_

A few seconds later…

_‘Sure. Let me grab my stuff first.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
